How do I know?
by Rue-The-Girl-Who-Was-Forgotten
Summary: You know the 74th annual Hunger Games victors, right? Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. You know how Katniss faked being in love with Peeta for their own survival, but do you know how Katniss really felt?
1. Chapter 1

Honest opinion, I never thought I'd make it home. I thought I'd be dead in the first hour of the Games, but I was wrong because for the first time in the whole 74 years of the Games two tributes were allowed to become victors and those victors were myself, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

The early morning sun beams burst through the large window awakening me from my slumber. I yawn and stretch. No nightmares, thats a first and even better Peeta wasn't beside me that night. Ever since I, well we won the Games we have both been suffering from nightmares but they seem to be getting better. Every night Peeta use to climb into bed with me and we'd spend the night together and he'd comfort me everytime I had a nightmare. I don't get why he likes me to be honest. I am the most stubborn person in District 12 and I acted in love with Peeta to get both of us out alive. See? I'm a horrid person, yet he still loves me. Things have been complicated since the Games ended and we came home, everyone seemed so happy to finally have not one but two Victors to represent District 12 including Haymitch there are now three Victors from District 12. Its great.

And I have been thinking a lot, about Peeta. Was I really acting? Do I really love him? I mean he treats me like some sort of Princess.. Something no-one not even my best friend Gale Hathwrone does. I get dressed into my hunting gear I use to wear often on mine and Gales often vist to the forest and head out the door, Prim is already at school and my mother is no where to be seen so I gather shes at the Hob trading Lady's milk and cheese. It's time to tell Peeta Mellark how I truly feel about him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's warm outside the sun is shining and the summers breeze is refreshing on my face, I walk through the Seam and its eerily silent. No children as their all in school learning about coal trading and the adults of the Seam must be asleep although thats unlikley as families are worried and busy trying to find ways of keeping fresh food on the table every night for their families. I remember once upon a time, I was one of those families that often went to bed with an empty stomach that grumbled for food and then when I finally gained confidence I learnt how to enter the forest without my fathers protection, I learnt how to stay alive, by hunting. I became skilled with a bow and arrow and that was my weapon in the Games. Oh, and Peeta of course but thats going to change right? Surely if I tell him I love him truly he'll love me back and we'll live happily ever after. Hopefully.

I reach the bakery Peeta runs and knock on the door before entering, common curtesy in my opinion. Peeta looks shocked when he sees me and tries quickly to pull himself from his gaze.

"Hi." Peeta whispered, almost embarrassed.

"Morning." I say cheerfully.

"Can I help you?" He asks, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'll take the three chees buns whilst I'm here." I answer, theres a pause. "But thats not why I'm here." I add.

Peeta hands me a brown bag that contain the baked goods and leans his head to the side.  
"What did you come for then?" He asks again.

"Is there anywhere more private than here?" I sigh.

He's looking at me like I'm mad, some sort of mutation even and after an awkward moment of silence he nods and leads me outside the back door.

"What did you want?" Peeta whispers in his gentle normal voice.

"I..I came to tell you.." I stutter.

How can this be so hard? I'd rehearsed it several times before coming and it sounded perfect but now I feel light headed and I swear I'm going to faint and before I can grip onto something I'm falling and just before I hit the floor, Peeta catches me and scoops me up into his arms.  
"Careful." He smiles.

I burry my face into his neck and I lean up on my tippy toes and kiss him gently and he looks shocked by my gift.

"Katniss, theres no cameras. You don't need to act anymore." He sighs, the pain in his voice is unbearable

"Who said anything about acting Peeta?" I ask.

"You don't love me do you?" Peeta asks, his mouth making a shape of an O.

I simply give my answer with a nod of my head.

"Real or not real?" He asks yet another question.

I close my eyes and whisper.

"Real."

He presses his lips against mine and I hesitate for only a slight moment before kissing him back, holding the back of his head making the kiss deeper.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too." He smiles dopely at me. "Can I come over tomorrow?" He asks. "Theres something I need to ask you." He murmurs.

"Sure.." I shrug.

_What is he going to ask me? _I think to myself _I guess I'll have to wait._

But of course I'm not very patient.


End file.
